A sudden attack
by Otal the Fox
Summary: A normal recon mission goes horribly wrong. Wait, does that say HORRIBLY? Lousy computer, I meant HUMOROUSLY. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show, as much as I wish otherwise.  
Question: Was Six being sarcastic at the end of the last episode?  
Summary: A mysterious earth artifact is found by the Galactica's crew.  
WARNING: I don't take into account anything that's happened this season. I just can't wrap my mind around it, it's moving to fast. Also, I'm aware that I misspelled the word Their in the long conversation bit. I did that intentionally. This is for a challenge, and I had a bad experience with Challenges once when someone misspelled a word in the challenge, I corrected it in my fic, and they told me to read the challenge more carefully. I credit gnomesbeatfairies for the idea, and the challenge. Thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starbuck and Apollo were going out on a recon mission together. Again. "See any Cylons?" asked Apollo, tiredly. Why him? Why did HE have to get put out on these. "No, I can't say I do." Replied Starbuck. She really hated these recon missions. They were so frakking BORING. And for some reason,she was always put on them with Apollo. It was like Adama was both trying to get her out of the ship, and get her with Apollo. He may be a good commander, she thought, but he was a lousy matchmaker. Why did he seem to think that they would fall in love? That was the only explanation SHE could think of. "Lee, are you equally bored?" She asked. "Depends how bored you mean." He responded. But when it came down to it, yes, he was pretty bored.

"Starbuck?" He asked.  
"Yes?" She responded.  
"I have something very important to ask you."  
"What?"  
"If you die," He said, not even cracking a smile, "Can I have your cigars?"  
"NO!" Replied Starbuck.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Thier mine, I like them."  
"Oh," He said."should we turn back?"  
"Wait, what's that!" Starbuck asked, almost yelling,  
"What's what!" He responded.  
"Wait, no, that's just you." She said, laughing. She figured that at the very least she could have some fun out here on this dead-end mission.  
"Not very funny, Starbuck." Said Lee.  
"Actually, it was." Said Adama, speaking for the first time to them over the radio.  
"You can't turn back yet," Said Lieutendant Gaeta, "You have seventy-six more minutes"  
"Holy FRAK!" She yelled. "Something hit me!"  
"You better not be frakking with me." Said Lee calmly. It was slightly funny the first time. The second time, no-one would be luaghing.  
"I'm not, I've been hit!" She yelled, panicking. "There's something on my Viper."  
There was something on her Viper, Lee could see that. It was small, but it covered all windows. It was light blue, and had little pictures of people and some sort of animals on it. They were odd looking, but cute in a weird way. "I see it." He said. "NOW can we turn around?" He asked Gaeta.  
"Procedure says that an attack on a recon vessel warrants return to main ship."  
"Huh?" Asked Starbuck.  
"Yes."  
"Okay."

They turned around. "Try to keep that on your Viper." Said Apollo. He wanted the commander to see this. At the very least, the adorable pictures on it would make him laugh. Starbuck swerved slightly, attempting to keep it on the Viper. She was flying almost blind, navigating by the DRADIS. "I can't hold it!" She yelled. It was slightly slipping.  
"You have too!" Yelled Lee. He was making it more important than it probably was. "Baltar will need to see it." It was possibly a Cylon artifact, he couldn't tell what it was precisely. But Baltar will be able to. "I can't keep on a straight path." Said Starbuck. "Nothing new." Replied Lee. "Hey!" Said Starbuck. She jolted slightly, and the artifact drifted off the ship. "Frak it, I've lost it!" She yelled. And away, into the dark void of space, drifted silently towards the Colonial fleet, a light blue blanket, Labeled "Disney characters, 1990"


End file.
